Wild Horses
by SophiaAnne
Summary: Post New Moon, pre Eclipse. AU. Edward and the Cullens have returned to Forks following Bella's Italian intervention and life has returned to normal, until a series of strange visions begin to plague Alice, forcing Edward to rethink his resolutions.
1. Chapter 1

_Childhood living is easy to do_

_The things you wanted, I bought them for you_

She lay curled up in the center of my bed, nose buried in the book I had presented her with this morning. I lay beside her, entranced, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she flipped a page. Just air, circulating in her lungs, something I could mimic when needed, but for her so necessary.

Her skin was still as pale as it had ever been, a porcelain that was almost translucent showcasing the slender blue veins running beneath. Ironic that they were the carriers of the thing that I should desire most about her, and yet I could not fathom how I was going to do the thing she'd asked of me.

_I would want_ you _to change me._

Bella wanted me to be the instrument of her damnation. I knew on some level that she was serious, that transformation into one of our kind soon was something she believed absolutely vital, and that even my family had now endorsed.

Yet every time I thought about it, about the agony she'd experience, the burning pain, the uncontrollable lust for blood that would overwhelm her when her heart finally slowed and stopped and hardened into the stone we were, the thing within me that Carlisle might term a soul screamed in protest.

I could not make her a monster. Not yet, not when she still had so much of life yet to see, so many human experiences still to try.

And so we remained at an impasse. Her ridiculous fears that her aging would somehow lessen my desire for her were ludicrous. I would love her no matter what her age, and whatever it took I would delay her death for as long as possible. I would resort to whatever bribes or lures or threats it took to keep the melodic sound of her heartbeat next to mine.

She refused to acknowledge it, but she . . . she was my salvation, my life now, and her heart beat for both of us.

I smiled as I watched her eyes droop, her breathing slow and regular as the book drifted to her chest and she slid into sleep. I would have to take her home soon, before Charlie's shift ended, but for now things were perfect. I let my own eyes slide closed as I focused again on the sound of her heartbeat and let it lull me with its beautiful rhythm.

_The dense foliage of the forest surrounded me again, verdant and cool. I stopped and breathed deeply, letting the scents of the rich soil and fresh rain lingering on leaves fill my lungs as I stepped clear of the forest and into the bright moonlight. The concept of home had become transient over the last century, marked by people, not places. But this spot, our meadow, was different. This was home._

_My nostrils flared with another scent, the tang of rich blood throbbing through its life-giving path and calling to me. I closed my eyes, resisting for only a moment, then I was off, giving chase through the forest as I gained on the bounding feet ahead of me. My lips curled back in a half-smile that bared my teeth, sharp and ready for the moment when the thick liquid would burst forth and down my throat, slaking but never quenching my undying thirst._

_My prey stumbled and crashed to the ground, wobbly legs exhausted from the chase. Doe eyes found mine as I slowed as well, relishing the bouquet now laid before me, a small gash from the fall marring the beauty and bringing forth my beast as the crimson trickled across the delicate skin._

"_Mine," I growled as my lips descended, tongue swirling through the blood and igniting the most primal instincts inside as she screamed beneath me._

I jerked up from the almost trance-like state I'd been in. The vision that could only come from one place flashed back through my mind in fractured bits and pieces as I jerked away in horror from Bella's still sleeping form and rushed towards Alice and Jasper's room.

She was trembling on the floor, her head in her hands with Jasper curled around her, rocking her slowly back and forth.

"Alice, what was that? I would never-"

Jasper silenced my diatribe with a growl and resumed his soothing motions as he stroked her head. The waves of tranquility he was projecting touched me as well, and the contrast between my relaxed physical state and the turmoil of my mind left me feeling disconnected.

"_I don't know where that came from, Edward. It hit me from nowhere. I know you would never do that to Bella, hunt her down like an animal."_

Alice's lip trembled as she watched my face for reaction to her thoughts. I paced over to the windowed wall and stared out into the woods.

"But you had a vision. It could happen," I stated, without looking at her.

I listened to the rustling behind me of Alice rising, her quiet murmurs to Jasper reassuring him that she was better before she crossed to stand beside me. She touched my arm gently.

"Edward, you know the visions are subjective. They can change. You love Bella. You would never intentionally hurt her." She paused for a minute, almost as if reluctant to form the thought.

"_Have you maybe had a fantasy, a stray thought since you've been back? Her blood does smell so nice, and maybe your resistance isn't quite built back up, it's only been a few days . . ."_

I snarled and whirled away, clenching my fists to keep from hitting something or someone. The suggestion that I would even for a moment dwell on Bella in that way, as some sort of prey, when what I wanted most was to keep her safe and whole and alive, was ludicrous.

"Maybe it's one of you," I snapped at her. "You're the ones so eager to have her die."

Alice flinched and Jasper glared at me as he pulled her back to his side.

"Don't blame Alice, Edward. You know she can't control the visions anymore than you can control what others think. And we don't want Bella to die. We want her with you, as part of the family."

I turned away again, bracing myself against the window.

"Maybe you're just nervous about it happening, but it's too late now, Edward; you know that. The Volturi-"

I cut her off. "The Volturi won't think about her for years. She's not a real threat. Unless Aro gets bored and wants something to play with, she'll be out of sight, out of mind for them if she doesn't cause trouble."

Alice sighed. "And what about the rest of us, Edward? Jazz is right. We want her in our family. It's not practical for her to stay with us as a human, and it's not what she wants. You need to accept that it's going to happen once she graduates."

I slammed my hand against the sill, wincing at the crack of the wood as it splintered beneath my fingers before I turned around to face them. "Alice, just because we're all damned, she doesn't have to be. We didn't have a choice. If you had, would you have really chosen this at 18? Would you have regretted it at 30?"

She cocked her head, and then turned to meet Jasper's eyes. Those looks they shared had always stirred a longing inside me, an envy of the kind of connection I never dreamed I could have before Bella. I didn't need Alice's gift of sight to know what she was going to say before she even thought it.

"_For Jasper, I would have. No regrets."_

I turned away and moved towards the door. "I'm taking Bella home."

_Graceless lady, you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

The seven months away had not changed the Forks cafeteria at all. Tuesdays remained meatloaf and mashed potatoes day, with the same small groupings of students huddled around their tables together. The shifts of alliances and teenage passions had resulted in only a few shuffles of bodies here and there.

And we were once again the new kids. The whispers and stares were obvious enough, even without the ability to read the minds of others.

"_I heard she ran away looking for him. Dad said the chief was furious at the station when he found out she was gone." _

"_He's still so beautiful. No wonder Bella was such a zombie when he left." _

"_Did he come back for her? Why bother? She's so ordinary." _

I resisted the urge to growl in Lauren Mallory's direction, as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and returned to a feeble flirtation with the Tyler boy. Bella was twirling a fork in her mashed potatoes, her long hair a curtain hiding her face from those around us.

I reached into my pocket and retrieved the apple I'd gotten for her. "Here," I said, as I pulled the molested meal away. "Try something edible."

She raised her head, her smile so bright that the rest of the cafeteria seemed to fade away. The rumblings and gossip faded to a mere hum in the back of my mind as she reached out and took the apple from my hand, a quick squeeze of gratitude from her warm fingers triggering my own answering smile.

"Thanks. I think you have to have a cast iron stomach to eat that stuff." She sunk her teeth into the apple, the crunch as she cut through the skin and into the flesh beneath audible.

Suddenly Alice stiffened beside me, and I felt her hand reach out for my arm in a lightning quick motion. The onslaught of her vision began to run before my eyes and I closed them as the images assaulted me.

_Bella was dressed in pure white, her already pale skin even more translucent as she lay before me, unmoving. I searched for a heartbeat, a shallow breath, some small sign of life. But there was none._

_I leaned forward, caressing her skin, now cool and firm to the touch. Like mine. I could see it now, the healed wound in her neck over her jugular, a matching scar on one wrist lying beside her head. _

_It had happened. She was one of us. _

_Her eyelashes fluttered and I steeled myself for their opening and the loss of her beautiful brown eyes. She was mine now, my mate and my love for eternity. I would make this as painless for her as possible. _

_I recalled the devastating force of my own thirst when I had first awoken and my mind raced with plans. I would take her with me right away, deep into the woods to slake her thirst. The thought of hunting with her, stretching and exposing every bit of who I was to the creature who owned my body and whatever soul I still possessed filled me with no small sense of excitement and longing. This was not what I had hoped for, but a part of me couldn't deny the overwhelming desire that welled inside. We were equals now, in every way._

_I traced her cheek again, whispering to her softly, "My love, Bella, wake for me."_

_Her lashes fluttered again, opening slowly to reveal the bright red of her newborn eyes. She blinked a few times, focusing on my face. I smiled, leaning in to softly kiss her forehead, when I felt a hand placed firmly in the center of my chest that flung me across the room with unexpected force._

_I crashed against the opposite wall as she bolted upright, her eyes darting wildly around as she surveyed her surroundings. When she spoke, her voice was cracked and dry, as though she'd been parched for days. _

"_Who are you?" she demanded. "What am I doing here?"_

_Before I could respond, the sound of a car door slammed outside, and like a hunting dog trained to point, she whirled, nostrils flaring._

_The smell hit me seconds later, but she had already bounded ahead, crashing through the window and to the ground below. I raced after her, landing on the ground in time to see my beautiful Bella already covered in the blood of her dying father, her eyes cold and lifeless._

The vision broke as Alice dry heaved and staggered from the table.

I was on my feet as well when Bella caught my arm. "Edward, what was that? She looked . . . and your face. You both looked as though you'd seen something terrible."

I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't think of a response, the vivid vision of her bloodstained mouth, of the monster I would make her into etched so deeply that I couldn't utter a sound.

"Should I go check on Alice?" she asked, dark eyes full of compassion and concern. How could I take that from her?

I shook my head, trying to focus. "No, she saw something about . . . about a close family friend. I'll go check on her. We may not make it back this afternoon, alright? Can you tell Mrs. Cope that Alice was sick and I had to take her home?"

"Absolutely," She rose, walking beside me to the door of the cafeteria and stood on her toes to kiss my cheek. "Call me and let me know if things are alright, please?"

I nodded, turning away,my heart aching at what I'd seen. On impulse, I stopped and pulled her back to me, cradling her face in a kiss that ended with her breathless and me aching, to the backdrop of a few wolf whistles and catcalls. She smiled at me and sighed, blowing me a last goodbye kiss as I walked away.

For Bella, I would do anything. Even save her from herself.

Alice was waiting in the Volvo, curled in the backseat, her head buried in her arms. I'd rarely seen her so disturbed by a vision. I started to open the backdoor when I caught the slight shake of her head.

"_Just take me home, Edward. Please. I need Jasper, then we'll talk."_

I slid into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading for home as quickly as possible without drawing attention. She was right. We needed to talk, but the Forks High parking lot wasn't the place.

Within minutes we were there, and I watched as Jasper appeared at the window, no doubt puzzled by our early arrival. He was through the door and down the steps to the car in a flash, easily carrying Alice into the living room and sitting with her on the couch. I followed behind, lingering by my piano and staring sightlessly at the sheet music piled there to create some facade of privacy as Jasper rocked her in his arms, murmuring to her soothingly.

After a few moments, I heard her voice in my head.

"_Edward. I'm ready now."_

She looked fragile in a way that Alice rarely did when I turned. I swallowed hard and knelt carefully at her feet, almost afraid to ask the question.

"Alice, have you seen that before? Is she, is that how she's going to be? Was it because she was a newborn? Or will she . . . will she not know me?"

Her face crinkled and I knew that she would be crying if we were capable of tears. "Something's changed, Edward. Before, when I saw Bella with our family as one of us, it was always good." She stared at her manicured fingernails for a moment, as though the carefully shaped half-moons and shades of delicate pink could answer these questions. "In those visions, you were the one who turned her, almost always it was you, and she wanted you to. And afterwards, she was like us. It was almost like she didn't have to struggle with the need for human blood. She just wanted to be with you so badly. Every time I saw her, she was so happy – it was right, Edward."

I leaned forward, taking her hands gently in mine. "What's happened? What's different now?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. The vision I showed Aro was the same as it has always been. She was golden-eyed, playing with us on a hunt. But since we've been back, since after the vision with you . . ."

I closed my eyes, fighting the image of myself ripping Bella's throat out as she lay beneath me in the woods. "I remember. Go on."

"Since then, I've only had a few visions of her turning, but it's different now. In one, she ran away before we could stop her and we couldn't find her. In another, she was like me when I woke up. She couldn't remember anything, Edward, and she was so scared." Her voice broke, and I glanced at Jasper, who pulled her onto his lap again.

"Are there more?" I asked.

She stared at me for a long moment.

"_Edward, you're not going to like this one."_

Fear ran down my spine, but I ignored it. "Show me, Alice."

_She stared at me, exquisitely beautiful, her face defiant. Her eyes were a deeper crimson now, I registered. She was older, no longer bearing the tale-tell bright red eyes of a newborn. _

"_Bella," I called, stepping towards her, my hand reaching for her face._

_She narrowed her eyes. "Stay away from me, Edward," she hissed, turning away. "Surely you can't still imagine that you could give me what I need?"_

_There was another vampire a few feet behind her, a man with red hair I'd never met before, his face young, with crimson eyes that matched hers. She turned to him, drawing his face down to hers as she kissed him passionately, his hands moving obscenely over her body. She moaned and broke away, pulling him after her. "Come on, Colin, let's go."_

My nails pressed into my skin with a biting force as I tried not to react to that vision.

She finally raised her head, my own pain mirrored in her eyes. "The one today though, her killing Charlie . . . Edward, we can't let that happen. She would never forgive herself for that."

"No, she wouldn't." I got up and paced back over to my piano, idly picking out notes with one finger. Her lullaby. "And neither would I. We can't do this."

Jasper frowned. "Can't do what?"

"Can't turn her right now. None of us can, not while Alice is having these visions. Maybe later, in a few years. I'll take her away; we can start at college somewhere together. I won't leave her again, but she doesn't understand what she's giving up. And now, with this," I shook my head. "We can do it later perhaps, when it's safer. These visions, we're still here in Forks when she's changed, aren't we?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, it seems that way, although I can't always tell." She frowned. "I suppose it could be that, something about the timing and the location. The visions did start to alter when we agreed to change her after graduation. Maybe that is it, Edward. Something about that time isn't right."

I pressed my point. "So you're agreed? I know that she'll go to you if I refuse her, Alice. You or Carlisle."

She nodded her consent, but remained pensive. "She's not going to be happy, Edward. How are you going to tell her?"

I frowned. "I don't know. I don't want her to know what we saw today, Alice, that she would do that to her father. I will, but only as a last resort if she can't be persuaded otherwise."

"So what are you going to do?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm going to need to try a bigger carrot to persuade her to delay this time, she's so determined now. When I . . . well, I've already tried bargaining with her to delay, but I haven't had much success," I replied. "There must be something I could offer her that would persuade her."

Alice was silent for a minute, and then started to giggle. I looked at her confused, until my eyes widened at the vision she revealed.

_I was lying on Bella's bed, in her house and she was moving towards me, garbed in a few bits of satin and lace that revealed more than they covered. Her scent was divine, but that wasn't what I was responding to at the moment._

_One knee was planted on the bed, and she winked at me before beginning a seductive slither up my body. Her warm hands caressed me as she explored my chest, her own curves molding themselves to me. Her mouth pressed against my ear, pleading as she whispered all the things she was desperate for me to do to her. _

It was enough to make a vampire blush. And need a moment alone. I looked away from Alice sharply as she laughed again.

"_I'd say that's something she really wants, Edward. Trust me, I've been assaulted by more than one of her little plans, even though she seems to always chicken out. Thank goodness, too, I'll have to find a way to block you two when you finally are in flagrante delicto. I've already been scarred by Rose's visions of naked Emmett romps. But I think you see what kind of carrot she's after."_

I swallowed hard as Jasper glanced between us. "Care to share?"

Alice looked at me again, then gave a delicate snort as she keeled over. "Edward's going to have to use his, um, big carrot, to persuade Bella to wait to become a vampire."

I frowned, fighting my body's reaction to that vision of Bella and the desire in her eyes. "Alice, I don't want to, to, well . . . rob her of her virtue."

"I don't think she'd feel robbed, Edward," Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that I don't want . . . I do . . . I just feel that it would be better to wait until later to . . . plus, it could be dangerous, and . . ." I winced, stopping myself from further awkward ramblings. "Surely there's another way."

Alice sighed. "You can leave her virtue intact, Edward. Just give her a little more . . . attention, that's all. And try to remember what century we're in, okay?"

Jasper finally deduced the type of carrot in question and started chuckling, as Alice began to giggle again. Apparently the humor at the situation was contagious, because within minutes the two of them were cackling together like a pair of hyenas.

"Fine, I'm glad Bella's fate is such a source of amusement to you," I muttered. "And I expect your assistance on this, Alice. I need to know if something I plan can hurt her."

"I'll be happy to throw some tips your way as well, if you need them," Jasper added.

"He's got lots of great tips," Alice chimed in. "I can vouch."

I picked up a pillow off the couch and threw it in their direction. "Trust me, I already know more than I ever wanted to about both your techniques."

I felt the mood shift in the room as the two of them locked eyes, and I slipped out and up the stairs to give them as much privacy as possible. I had plans of my own to make.

_I watched you suffer a dull aching pain_

_Now you decided to show me the same_

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Alice's vision in the cafeteria. My appeals to Bella's sense of reason had been nothing short of colossal failures. Short of sharing Alice's more gruesome visions, I found myself with only one option. Exploring her more pleasant one.

I knew my siblings has an amused view of my reluctance to engage with Bella physically beyond a certain level, though I also knew they assumed that her fragility was the primary damper on my desires for her. Jasper has noted more than once the strange mix of fear and lust that I projected when around Bella. But it was more than that. Carlisle understood, more than the others. I'd been the party to his courtship with Esme, brief though it had been, and there were certain formalities they'd observed that I found myself wishing to replicate. As my mate and future wife, Bella deserved that.

_That's something she really wants, Edward. _Alice's thoughts lingered in my head, along with the bold suggestions that Bella had whispered in my ear. Clearly, what I felt that Bella deserved and what she desired were not the same.

So tonight, to the best of my abilities, I would be open to those desires, if she would in turn grant me just a little more time. Granting Bella her desires. Oh the burden. I let the smile that had been threatening to overwhelm my face the entire day finally break through as I let me own mind wander to the possibilities.

I was as prepared as I could be. I had taken off the day before on a hunting trip to gorge myself, and my eyes were the lightest topaz now. I strummed my fingers on the steering wheel lightly. I had Bella all to myself this evening and it was time to put my plan into action. Let the games begin.

The fallout from this past year made nights like these few and far between of late, but apparently some sort of fish that called to Charlie were running high at this moment. He'd given in to Bella's urgings that he make one of his periodic all weekend fishing trips with his friends after she swore that she wouldn't run away to Phoenix, hop a plane to Los Angeles, or engage in any extreme sports while he was gone. He'd agreed on the condition that I not be allowed in the house the entire weekend, which Bella had rather poutingly agreed to.

She could be quite the convincing little actress when she wanted to be.

But in the spirit of the agreement, I'd planned an evening out for us, an attempt to give Bella more of the human experiences she seemed so blasé about embracing. I suspected that she would enjoy this one, however. I chuckled to myself as I turned on to her street and pulled into the drive behind Charlie's squad car, parked for the weekend.

She was waiting at the door as I cut the engine. Her eyes lit up with a sparkle that made me wonder if she possessed some magical ability to make my frozen heart start to function at the mere sight of her. At times like these, it felt like it. I took a moment to steel myself for the onslaught of her scent, her voice, her soft delicate skin. With some semblance of calm I exited the car, trying to slow my feet to a normal pace rather than flying to her at the lightning speed I wished.

"Edward," she breathed, smiling up at me as she tugged me through the door and into the living room. She was up on her toes before the door even fully latched, eager as always for my welcoming kiss, even less cautious with no father to monitor our usually more circumspect greeting.

I held my breath, willing myself to remain in control against the siren enticement of her lips pressed to mine, begging for further pleasures. The memory of the vision of her bedroom flooded my mind, her body eager and soft and yielding as she pressed against me.

Not yet. Must leave her wanting more, I reminded myself as I forcefully stepped back, despite her pout of disappointment. "Bella, love, we have to go soon."

She frowned at my resolve, her face flushed from the kisses we'd shared. "And where exactly are we going again, Mr. Mysterious?"

I raised an eyebrow, then winked at her before taking her jacket from the hall closet and helping her slide into it to ward off the chill of the damp April air. "You've been asking all week, and you know the answer. It's a surprise."

She fumbled with the zipper as she gave me a glance that for once didn't leave me guessing what was going on in her mind. My Bella was not overly fond of surprises.

"Well, since you're here now, I think the date's started. So time to 'fess up," she replied.

I responded by slipping a blindfold from my pocket and holding it up in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

The rapid intake of breath and quick upswing in her heart rate could have been interpreted as fear, but the look she gave me was pure heat. I had to swallow, hard, to fight back the venom that pooled in my mouth.

"With my life," she replied, her voice suddenly husky. "Always, Edward."

I closed my eyes for a moment, suddenly unsure if I had the strength to do this, persuade her into delaying her demise this way. This plan had seemed so brilliant when Bella had told me on Wednesday of her freedom this weekend, the perfect opportunity. But now, on the precipice of an evening completely alone with her, I wished I'd been able to persuade Alice to tell me more about tonight than the weather forecast.

She'd assured me of Bella's safety, then merely smirked at my further inquiries as to the evening's outcome. Informing me that a little mystery was a good thing in any relationship, she'd bounced off to find Jasper with a gleam in her eye and several thoughts I'd rather have not been privy to.

So I was left with only the knowledge that tonight would be cloudy, but no rain. Perfect for a night at the drive-in I'd discovered on the outskirts of Port Angeles.

The touch of Bella's hand on mine pulled me out of my trance and I stepped closer. I inhaled her fragrance as I leaned into her, tying the blindfold gently but securely in place. I couldn't quite resist the moment. I let myself nuzzle against her neck and soft skin of her cheek before pulling away. She sighed and moved with me, a half step to keep us in close contact as I took her hand, leading her towards the door.

She followed as though she weren't blindfolded, completely confident in my ability to keep her safe, even after all the times I'd already failed her. I resolved again not to do so tonight. Her trust overwhelmed me.

Once seated in the car, with the soft strains of music accompanying the purr of the engine as we sped along the highway, she opened the conversation again.

"Edward, you have to tell me now," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh I do, do I? Wouldn't that just undermine the whole point of blindfolding you?" I pointed out.

She pouted, her delectable lower lip ever so slightly protruding. Time to start laying the groundwork. I took her hand in mine, purposely caressing the spot where an engagement ring would lie on her third finger.

"Have you given any more thought to my proposition?" I asked, pleased to feel her heart rate increase at my touch.

"Proposition?" she asked.

"You recall, don't you? The one where you give me something I want very, very much," I leaned over and whispered against her ear, "and I give you something that you want just as badly." I finished off with the tiniest flick of my tongue against the shell of her perfectly shaped earlobe and grinned as she gasped. I straightened up, glad for vampire reflexes as I continued to steer the car.

"What, what was it you wanted again?" she stumbled over her words, her skin flushing beneath the blindfold and down to the delicate skin of her neck and collarbones.

"Your hand in marriage, my sweet Bella," I reminded her, letting my fingers trail down the path of that beautiful blush to the edge of the modest v-neck of her sweater before finding my way back to stroke the pulse point on her neck.

She shivered and frowned at the same time and a moment of hesitation caught me. How she could crave immortality by my side and yet fight the thought of something as simple as our marriage continued to baffle me.

"Edward," she exhaled softly, but there was a note of reluctance underlying her tone that signaled her desire to not pursue this conversation again.

"Very well," I acquiesced for the moment. "But later, perhaps you'll allow me to be more . . . persuasive."

Her lips curled up in a smile, and her heart raced a little faster at my lowered voice. Perhaps Alice was right. If greater intimacy would persuade my Bella to delay, I would do the utmost to find the control to make that happen.

"I'd . . . like that," she managed breathlessly, as she turned her face and dropped a soft kiss on my arm still resting against her neck.

The image of her turning away from me and kissing the other vampire abruptly intruded again and I let my fingers pull away from the warmth of her skin. It was a harsh reminder that somehow, under some circumstance, she was willing to leave me to be with another.

Was immortality what she truly craved? I'd wondered that question a thousand times since Bella had forced the issue of her turning by a vote of my family. Perhaps something inside her wanted that even more than she wanted me.

She had been willing to go to Alice, Carlisle, or any of the others to take that step. She would have even done it that day, I felt sure, if one of them had offered.

Her sheer determination, her utter lack of fear at what brought even the strongest of men to their knees, continued to eat at me inside. This small, beautiful, insubstantial creature that had become the axis around which I revolved in so short a time wanted me to destroy her, snuff out the flare of her heat and brilliance, take her soul and replace it with the icy coldness of our kind.

The images kaleidoscoped in my head, her dead crimson eyes, her turning away to another, her mouth dripping with her father's blood. What if my Bella wasn't my Bella . . . afterwards? And what if she truly no longer wanted . . . me?

I squashed those fears deeper, determined to not dwell on them tonight. If my plan worked, if I could persuade her to give us more time, to move away with me this fall and prolong her life further until these dangers could pass, things would be different. I would make sure of it.

I turned into the small road marked with a poorly lit sign announcing the Port Angeles Drive-In Theater. It was one of their revival nights, an attempt to market the nostalgia of an era gone-by to those now jaded by Imax screens and surround sound in comfortable climate controlled seating. I'd thought perhaps that Bella, with her love of classic literature, might enjoy the double feature tonight, the 1940 adaptation of _Rebecca,_ and a Hitchcock classic, _Notorious_.

I pulled into the last row, finding a private spot at the far end in the growing darkness as other cars began to trickle in and park in a scattered, haphazard fashion. I reached over and untied the blindfold, watching in delight as her eyes widened and cheeks flushed as she looked around.

"You brought me to the drive-in?" she asked, giving me a sideways look out of those unfathomable eyes.

I gave a casual shrug. "I thought you might enjoy watching a movie out."

She quirked a brow. "Edward, you do know what people go to the drive-in for, don't you?"

I let a tiny smirk creep onto my face. "To watch films?" I replied.

She huffed and crossed her arms before I unfastened her seatbelt in one swift move and slid my arm around her, pulling her close enough to whisper in her ear. "Of course, I've already seen both of these, so I might just decide to watch you instead." I kissed her, tasting the silky skin down to where the curve of her neck met her shoulder, and gave a careful light nip as she shivered in delight.

"I'd be okay with that," she responded, trying visibly to control her breathing. "More than okay."

I tilted her head towards me and gently found her lips, losing myself in the sweet taste of her mouth, embracing the surge of desire that exploded within me when she gave herself to me this way. Her eagerness ignited something inside that I too was growing tired of fighting. I would keep her safe, keep her whole, and if her reciprocated desires for me were the lure to do that, I would use every ounce of self-control I had to give her the pleasures we both craved.

She moaned into my mouth and I let my hand curve around her waist, settling on the swell of her hip. The slight sliver of skin between her shirt and jeans gave me an opening to caress her flesh, trailing my thumb gently over the soft skin of her belly, circling the indention of her navel before drifting back and boldly dipping lower to stroke the slight protrusion of her hipbone.

Her breath was coming in small pants now as my tongue carefully danced with hers. I could feel her intoxication and my own, a shared circuit of pleasure between us that I was reluctant to end. However, the night was young yet. This was just the appetizer, to whet her interest and soften her to my proposition.

I pulled away, finding myself strangely breathless and my pants more than a little snug as she whimpered slightly, her eyes wide and unfocused. I felt a little unfocused as well, as I forced myself to open the door and take a deep breath of the air surrounding us, full of car exhaust and stale popcorn and the scent of human blood so inferior to hers that it was almost rank by contrast.

"I'll be back in a moment. I, I have to go get popcorn for you."

"Hurry back, Edward," she called, as she leaned over, giving me one more kiss, sweet and swift that caught just the corner of my mouth. I gave in for the moment, catching her face in my hand as I let myself get lost again, kissing her the way I'd imagined in the long days and longer nights in the months we spent apart, before breaking off and fleeing the car.

What if I wasn't strong enough for this? Maybe the isolated drive-in and a night of good old-fashioned making out hadn't been the brightest of ideas, I pondered. I tried to get control of myself as I walked to the concession stand and waited in line to order a soda and jumbo popcorn with extra butter for Bella.

Perhaps we should have started out somewhere else, like at my house, where my family could stop me if I lost control. I rolled my eyes at the thought of Emmett and Rosalie sitting on my couch and critiquing my moves as I attempted to seduce Bella on my bed.

The cashier handed me my change, a heaping box of popcorn, and an enormous cup of soda just as a streak of thunder bolted across the sky. Drops began to patter on the rooftops and hoods of the cars in the lot. I stared at the darkening clouds, puzzled as I recalled Alice's forecast tonight. No rain.

The movie had started, the flickering images of the innocent Joan Fontaine being pursued by the far more experienced Lawrence Olivier as they cruised the twisting roads above Monaco projected large on the screen and I hurried through the now rapidly falling rain back to the Volvo. I stopped so abruptly that the soda sloshed unnoticed from the cup, a sticky waterfall of sugar that coated my hand. I didn't even register the sensation. Before me, the passenger door to my car stood ajar, a dark grey cloak draped across the now empty seat.

Bella was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_No sweeping exits or offstage lines_

_Could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Utter panic threatened to overwhelm me for a moment as I dropped the popcorn and drink at my feet and stumbled to the open car door. The cloak was unmistakable. Volturi.

I gripped the material in my hands so tightly that the fabric shredded. I'd been sure we had time. Sure that Aro wouldn't expect Bella to be turned so soon. We'd been back only weeks.

But clearly, I'd been wrong. I lurched up, dragging the cloak behind me as I hastily shoved the speaker from the car window and cranked the car, throwing it into reverse.

I drove back to Forks at breakneck speed, barely paused to kill the engine before I flew into the house, taking multiple steps at a time as I burst into the main living area.

"Where's Alice?" I demanded, startling Carlisle and Esme from their spot curled together on the couch.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, on his feet instantly as he spied the tattered cloak in my hand.

"Bella's gone." I tossed the material to the ground, hands fisting. "They took her from the car."

Carlisle reached down and picked up the cloak, opening the material to find the insignia stitched inside that he obviously recognized. He sighed heavily, his face drawn. "Did you see them?"

"No," I replied, looking away. "I went to get popcorn." I fought the urge to laugh hysterically. How banal it sounded. I went for stale popcorn and sticky soda she probably didn't even want. Why had I left her alone, even for a minute?

Treads sounded on the stairs behind me and I turned to find Alice and Jasper staring at me. I realized what I must look like, soaking wet like a drowned rat, hair disheveled from raking my hands through it to keep from punching the dashboard of the car at my own stupidity.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked, puzzled.

I turned, glaring. "Can't you see her? Where did they take her, Alice?"

She stepped back, obviously caught off guard by my snarl. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

I gave in to the impulse and smashed my hand through the wall then, unable to control my anger. The drywall crumpled like a sheet of paper and I felt no better as I felt Esme's hand touch my arm. "The Volturi, Alice. They took Bella tonight. Where is she?" I demanded.

Jasper stepped forward between us. "Leave her be, Edward, she didn't see anything about this, and you know she would tell you if she had."

Esme tugged my arm as I suddenly deflated, the surge of anger morphing back into the panic I'd felt when I'd first seen the empty car. She was gone. I'd failed her again. I closed my eyes, remembering the fascination that Bella's impenetrable mind had held for Aro. It was my fault. If I hadn't gone to Italy, to the Volturi, they'd never have known about her.

"Edward, there must be some explanation," Carlisle began, when a knock at the door interrupted him.

"_Never fear, my young Edward, we have your small swan and she is in good care." _

The thought ran through my mind, and I growled, realizing who was at the door.

"Carlisle, it's them, the Volturi. They're here," I hissed through clenched teeth.

I could feel the shift in the room, the tension as we all stiffened, eyes darkening. Carlisle looked around. "Rosalie and Emmett are still out hunting?" he asked.

Esme nodded.

"Very well. There will be more than the five of us. Aro doesn't travel without his guards." He gave me a level look. "Jasper, Alice, sit with Edward. Keep him calm. Let me talk."

I started to protest when the wave of relaxation I knew Jasper was projecting washed over me, making me feel nearly boneless and sedated. I attempted a glare that I suspected looked more like a half-hearted frown as Alice guided me to the couch, where they seated and then flanked me.

"Alice, why didn't you see this?" I managed, pleadingly, as Carlisle left to open the door.

She shook her head, her own face a study in confusion and fear.

"_I don't know. Edward. And that frightens me. But we'll get her back,"_ she promised.

She left off the one final word I needed to hear. Alive.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was something surreal about seeing Aro and Marcus, draped in their old-fashioned robes, perched on the modern sofa with clean lines that Esme had been so excited to add to the living room the week before.

Marcus appeared as uninterested and disengaged as he had been in Italy, remaining just as silent now as then. Mentally, he seemed to be brooding over a particular vine at home that was plagued with rot. I was surprised as the mundaneness of his thoughts.

Aro's thoughts were a different story however. He was picturing Bella, her body limp but otherwise unharmed and lying across the leather seat of a car, as he regarded me with a twisted smile.

I didn't know how Jasper was doing it, but he'd intently focused on me and had the relaxation vibes turned up to such a level that I was surprised I managed to stay upright and not slide into a puddle off the opposite couch on which Alice and Jasper had planted me. Otherwise, I would have been halfway across the room clawing out Aro's beady red eyes at this moment, regardless of the row of guards behind him.

Carlisle had remained standing, his arm around Esme as they faced the Volturi from what seemed to be our side of the room. "Aro, it has been some time, and I know of your reluctance to travel," he opened calmly. "What brings you to Forks?"

Aro smiled, his teeth bared beneath his thin lips. "Ah, Carlisle, always so direct. You are a vampire after my own heart. Perhaps Marcus and I just desired a retreat to the watery wilds you call home." He laughed uproariously at his own joke. "And dear Caius was unfortunately detained, he does send his regrets in being unable to accompany us to the hinterlands for our business with you."

Carlisle nodded politely. "And what would that business be, Aro?"

Aro tutted softly. "Carlisle, coyness does not become you. As Edward and Alice have no doubt shared with you, there was a certain promise made when they left Italy. Marcus and I have come to ensure that it is fulfilled. I had not planned to press the issue so soon, but I find that certain . . . circumstances have changed."

What circumstances? I tried to focus on Aro's mind, but he was well aware of my efforts, and focused on the memory of his last meal instead, a girl with hair and eyes as dark as Bella's. He savored the memory of her taste, his eyes dancing with glee at my expression as I struggled against Jasper's influence.

Carlisle nodded. "You refer to Bella, I assume?" At Aro's answering nod, Carlisle continued, "And may I take it that you have her and that she is safe?"

Aro clapped his hands in delight. "Such a careful one. Yes, yes, I have ensured that the mysterious Bella is safe for now. Her mind is such a puzzle that I wish I had the key to unlock. But that must wait for another time. Carlisle, you, more than your offspring perhaps, are aware of our rules. The secrecy of our kind must be preserved. The girl knows too much."

Carlisle nodded. "Indeed, we do not disagree, Aro. But it is for that very reason that Bella has not yet been turned."

Aro cocked his head to the side, almost like a curious bird. "How so?"

"Her unexpected absence in the community would cause concern. This is a small town and such a disappearance would not go unnoticed, particularly the daughter of the chief of police. Our family recently discussed the situation and determined that after her high school graduation, when she is scheduled to leave for college, would be the most opportune time."

I watched Aro intently as he mulled this idea over. "That is remarkably clever, Carlisle. We do miss your thoughtful logic so at times." He surveyed us all, his eyes dancing merrily. "Your coven would make such a lovely addition to our family; I do wish you would reconsider and all come to join us." He focused on Esme. "You, my dear, would simply love Volterra. It's a charming town."

Carlisle remained polite as he slowly shook his head. "A gracious offer, but we have carved a certain way of life here, as you know."

Aro laughed, a dry husk of a chortle. "Of course, of course, you diet on the lesser blood of woodland creatures." He gave a mild shiver and shrugged. "To each his own, of course."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Now that we have cleared up the reason for the delay in turning Bella, may we request that you return her to us? You have nothing to fear, Aro; she would never reveal our secret."

"Of course, of course – I don't doubt the child's attachment to young Edward here. Marcus has commented to me more than once on the depth of their bond." He snapped his fingers to one of the guards behind him and motioned to the door. "Bring the girl in."

For the first moment since I'd seen that empty seat in the car, I allowed a wave of relief to wash over me. Bella was alive. Bella was here. Bella was going to be alright.

Within a few minutes, the guard returned, toting a barely conscious Bella in his arms. I struggled to rise immediately but Jasper and Alice maintained a firm grip on my arms that kept me anchored in my state of lethargy. I focused across the room, listening intently for her heart rate. It remained steady and strong.

Carlisle started forward to take her, but Aro held up his hand, signaling another guard to block the path.

"No need for impatience now, Carlisle. As you can see, the girl is well and unharmed, just a bit groggy. I have one condition. Despite your reassurances, I have seen the young Edward's mind, and he cherishes the life of this human to an unnatural degree. He does not wish her to be turned."

Carlisle shrugged. "As I said earlier, the family has discussed this matter, and have resolved that we will follow Bella's wishes to become one of us."

Aro grinned again. "A willing convert, always the best kind. I appreciate your need to keep up appearances, and desire to delay the event." His smile slid away to a flint hard face. "But that delay cannot be risked any longer. She may not voluntarily reveal some inkling of the truth, but accidents do happen, don't they? As I recall, the young lady in question has already engaged in a cliff diving incident – surely clever types such as yourself could develop a reasonable scenario for her death to leave none the wiser for her disappearance?"

I struggled again, cursing Jasper under my breath for what he'd done to incapacitate me.

Aro resumed his smile. "So what shall it be? Edward, would you care to do the honors, or would you prefer one of us to sort this out? She is so fragrant; I'm sure it will be quite the lucky party who accomplishes this. In fact we have one of our own who has volunteered for that task."

The face of the red-haired vampire I'd seen with Bella in Alice's vision, the one she'd called Colin, flashed in Aro's mind. I managed a weak snarl in his direction as he laughed delightedly.

"Oh, the passion of the young. Do you recall that, Marcus?" He turned to his brother, who continued to ignore him. Aro shrugged. "Very well, here is my offer, Carlisle. I was too lenient before, too open-ended as to expectations. Bella will become a vampire within the next three days, whether by one of your hands or one of our own. Out of respect for young Edward's attachment to the girl, I will allow him first option, but I would advise him not to linger."

His lips pulled back in a brittle approximation of a smile, and for a quick moment he focused on a memory of this Colin, pleading to be allowed to turn Bella. My fingers curled into the sofa cushion. I would never let him touch her. Never.

Aro stood abruptly and signaled for Bella to be handed to Carlisle. "We will be in touch. We've taken a charming little reproduction villa for our stay – so quaint and anachronistic among this wet timber and these tiny log cabins we see, but it does gives the vaguest sensation of home. It even has a dungeon!" He laughed with delight as he began his glide towards the door. "We will call again in a few days. You'll understand that we wish to verify this time."

And then they were gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second the roar of the engines signaled the departure of the Volturi, Jasper ceased his focus on me, slumping back against the couch exhausted as I bounded over the coffee table to Carlisle and my Bella.

He held her out to me and I took her gently. I cradled her like a small child as I sank to my knees, reassuring myself with every one of my senses that she was unharmed. Bella's skin was so pale, but her breathing was regular, even as she blinked up at me, still dazed.

"Edward? What happened?" she asked, her speech slightly slurred.

I held her closer, stroking her cheek which felt too cool against even my hand. "It's alright now, Bella."

She smiled softly and her eyes fluttered shut again.

"What did they do to her?" I demanded, looking to Carlisle frantically.

Carlisle knelt beside me and took her wrist, counting out her pulse. "Probably a mild sedative. Aro has members of the guard use them on humans at times when they're hunting. He likes the disorientation when they wake up."

The panic hit me again, overwhelming and engulfing. "He wants her. He's going to take her away."

Carlisle paused in his examination. "What are you talking about, Edward?"

"Aro . . . he was shielding his thoughts, but I caught bits and pieces. There's a vampire in the Guard. I saw him asking Aro to let him turn Bella, was begging for the chance." I paused and glanced over at Alice, frozen still as a stone on the edge of the couch. "His name was Colin."

"Edward, darling, we won't let that happen, you know that." Esme knelt beside us, stroking my head for a brief moment.

"Colin?" Alice choked out suddenly, looking at me with her eyes wide and golden.

"_The one in the vision, Edward . . . with Bella?"_

I gave a quick nod, my eyes pleading with her to not reveal that particular vision quite yet.

Alice moaned out in distress, wrapping her arms around her knees. "How did I not see them coming? Why couldn't I see them?"

Carlisle sat back from his examination, patting Bella's arm gently. "She'll be fine, Edward, just let her sleep off whatever they gave her. Take her up to your room."

He sat down beside Alice, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "How have you been feeling, Alice? Have you noticed anything different?"

She looked up at him, shrugging with the smallest lift of her shoulders. "No. At least, I don't think so. I saw you at the hospital earlier today, treating Mrs. Simmons after she broke her arm. Did that happen?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she came in about 3:30."

Alice remained hunched. "But the visions I've had of Bella in the last few days . . ."

She trailed off and I picked up the sentence before she said more, "They're more vivid, Carlisle. It's like going from black and white to Technicolor – they're almost a full sensory experience."

Jasper chimed in, "And she's exhausted afterwards. I've never seen visions affect Alice this way before."

"And it's only the visions you're having of Bella that are like this?" Esme asked.

"Both Bella and Edward. He's usually there too, in some way," Alice replied.

"Why don't you tell us more about them," Carlisle urged. "Something must have happened to trigger these changes, and Aro's appearance is too opportune for him not to be involved."

I stood with Bella in my arms. "I'm going to take her upstairs, I'll be back." I gave Alice one last imploring look and headed to the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know I dreamed you, a sin and a lie_

_I have my freedom but I don't have much time_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I laid Bella in the center of my bed, covering her with a blanket and gently massaging her hand as I sat beside her, trying to quell my rising sense of panic and develop a plan.

I could hear the voices and thoughts downstairs, a confused cacophony as they tried to reason out what had happened tonight.

"Carlisle, we're going to have to act soon. It's clear Aro isn't going to tolerate further delay, and who knows what else he'll do if pushed," Jasper said. _I won't let him take Alice away. She can't be imprisoned like that again._

_Jasper's right. We don't have time to plan for much else. I know Bella's wish for it to be Edward, but if he's not prepared, I can bring another daughter into the family._ Carlisle spoke, "I believe you are correct, Jasper. In my experience with Aro, although he can be persuaded at times, he appears very set on this course. He so rarely leaves Volterra." He paused. "Alice, you had no hint of this?"

"Of the Volturi coming? None, Carlisle. And I still can't see them – it's like nothing relevant whenever I try to focus on them."

"Perhaps we should go up and talk with Edward, now. He needs to be a part of this discussion," Esme said. _My dear boy, he was so happy again. I know that he'll fight this._

"Agreed," Carlisle replied. "Alice, I know that the Volturi seem to be blocked, but what about Bella's future? Can you see the best way for us to explain her disappearance?"

They were going to go along with this. Force the issue. Now, maybe even tonight. I gritted my teeth in anger.

The hand in mine tightened around my fingers and I blocked out the others and pulled my focus to Bella lying before me as she sat up slowly. Her pupils were enormous and she still seemed dazed as I supported her carefully.

"Bella, are you alright?"

She nodded, her free hand touching her forehead. "I think so. I just feel so foggy." She rubbed her eyes and focused on me as I gently raised her hand and kissed it.

"Edward, the Volturi-"

"I know, they took you from the drive-in, and brought you here."

She let out a shuddering breath. "There was just one of them there. It happened so fast, he opened the door and said my name, and then . . ." she rubbed at her forehead. "Then everything gets fuzzy."

"Did you recognize him?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice neutral.

She frowned, her hands continuing to massage her temples as she tried to concentrate. "He seemed familiar, somehow, like maybe I'd seen him before. Maybe when we were in Italy?" She sighed. "I'm not sure, Edward. I know he had red hair, but I can't remember much else. When I finally woke up, I was in a big limo, with tinted windows, and Aro and Marcus were there. The other vampire was gone."

"Did he hurt you? Did they hurt you?" I fretted, my hands ghosting over her, trying to assure myself again that she was in one piece.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine now. Did they . . . did the Volturi come for me?"

I couldn't lie to her. I nodded slowly. "Aro has given an ultimatum."

She leaned into me, sighing gently as she angled her throat. "I suppose you'll just have to go ahead then."

I sprang away from her, burying both hands in my hair in frustration. "Bella, no. I won't let them force this. It's not time. You're not ready."

Patiently, she shook her head. "Edward, I need to be with you. I am ready."

I shook my head furiously. "Well, I'm not." I crossed the room again, knelt by the bed before her and pulled her into my arms. "Bella, I love you."

Her fingers, warmed now, traced the side of my jaw. "I know, Edward. And I love you."

I closed my eyes for a second, prepared to play dirty. I opened them slowly, focusing on her intently as I leaned closer, observing her reactions. Her heart rate increased and I watched her eyes flutter as she breathed in my scent deeply. "Bella?"

"Yyyes," she stuttered in response.

I nuzzled along her cheek, before kissing the corner of her mouth softly. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded shakily. "Always."

I smiled, and kissed her lips, letting loose for the moment the carefully banked desires as I worshipped her mouth, the fear of earlier and relief at having her sound and whole in my arms again almost overwhelming us both.

I broke away as she gasped for breath. "Edward? I'm not complaining but . . ." Her voice held a question.

"Bella, you have to come away with me. Now. Tonight. We can't wait."

Her eyes were suddenly focused. "Come away where? And why?"

"Because I can't risk what will happen to you here."

Her mouth narrowed to a fine line. "What risk, Edward? If you're going to do this, there won't be a risk. And if you're not . . ." She slid off the bed and away from me, heading towards the door as I watched, suspended by my disbelief.

I realized her intentions and sprang off the floor, hurtling myself across the room and in front of her path. "No."

She crossed her arms. "It's not your choice, Edward. It's what I want. And your family will help me, even if you won't."

I swallowed hard. "And is that what you want more than anything?"

She nodded, her eyes determined. I closed my eyes, seeing her walk away from me with the other vampire again.

"More than me?" I managed in a whisper as I leaned back against the door, suddenly feeling very old.

Her warm hand touched my jawline, her fingers smoothing over my face. "Edward, what do you mean?"

I opened my eyes to her confusion. "If the choice was your natural life with me, or becoming a vampire without me, which would you choose?"

She stared at me for a long moment, than gave a soft giggle to my complete and utter surprise. "Edward, I'll always choose whichever future is with you." Her lips met mine in a soft caress, and I pulled her closer, needing the reassurance of her warmth against mine.

She broke away and pulled far enough back to look me in the eye. "But you know the future I want. I want forever. With you. And I'm ready for that now."

Her determination was clear, so I kissed her again, more gently this time. As I leaned back, I whispered, "But would you wait, for me?"

Before she could protest, I hurried forward. "Please, just a little while longer. Something's not right, Bella. If I turn you now . . . Alice has seen things."

She froze against me. "What kind of things?"

I sighed. "Bella, right now, it won't go as planned."

She exhaled a ragged breath. "What do you mean? Tell me, Edward!"

I broke contact with her, unable to meet her eyes. "I may lose control. You may . . . we may not be able to stop you from doing things . . . when you first wake up."

She shook her head, "No, no. That's not going to happen. You stopped before, after James bit me. I know you can again. And you can take me far away to do it, where there won't be anyone around when I wake up. I'll stay there as long as you say, as long as you stay with me."

"Bella," I ground out in frustration. "You don't understand. These visions . . . I've seen them."

She was silent for a long minute. "That day in the cafeteria, when you and Alice ran out, was that about me?"

I nodded.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Bella, don't make me have to do this. You told me you trusted me, so trust me on this. Come away with me. I can get us away from the Volturi tonight. They've given us three days. I'll take you to Seattle, get you a ticket to your mother's in Florida. The Volturi can't track you there once I'm not with you. I'll head somewhere else, distract them," I pleaded urgently, listening to the continued discussion among my family below. They would all be coming up soon. We needed to go.

"Edward, no, I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again." The stubborn look was back on her face.

"And I don't want to lose you, Bella. When I saw that empty car tonight," I looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "I thought I'd failed you again. Please, Bella, don't make me fail you now."

She stared at me, her eyes dark and unreadable and I dropped to my knees in front of her. "I swear to you, when the time is right, as soon as Alice sees that things will work out, I will come for you, and I will do what you asked."

"You'll do it? You'll turn me?" she asked.

I nodded slowly, my heart slowly breaking.

Finally, she smiled. "Alright. If I have your word, I'll go with you now."

"You do." I kissed her one more time. "We're going to run now. I'll carry you."

Her jacket was gone, and I worried that her light sweater would be insufficient against the chill of the night air, so I wrapped her in one of my jackets before hoisting her feather weight onto my back and leaping out the open window into the night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Daylight was still hours away as we hit the ground. Our own cars might attract attention, so my plan was to cut through the Olympic National Forest and borrow a car left by a hiker when we reached the other side. With luck, I'd have Bella to Sea-Tac and the car returned before it was ever noticed missing.

We had traveled several miles, and she clung to me, uncomplaining as I whipped my way through the dense forest, careful of the precious cargo on my back. Our meadow loomed ahead and she patted my chest, causing me to break stride.

"I'm a little dizzy. Can we stop for just a minute?" she asked.

I halted at the edge of the meadow, lowering her to the ground as she sank the rest of the way. I knelt beside her. "Did you close your eyes?"

She nodded, hand on her stomach. "I did, it's just, I still feel nauseous from before."

"Carlisle thinks they may have given you a mild sedative. That's why you couldn't remember anything. It shouldn't have any permanent effects though," I assured her.

Looking around, I felt an odd sense of deja vu sweep over me as the clouds parted and the meadow was bathed in moonlight. The rain from earlier had stopped, leaving the deep scents of the rich soil and fresh water caught among the leaves to flavor the night air.

Along with the full force of Bella's scent. I stiffened as Alice's vision of me chasing Bella from the meadow through the forest slammed into me with such clarifying detail that I stumbled and grabbed at a nearby tree, crushing the branches.

"Edward? Is something wrong?"

She was everywhere it seemed, her scent suddenly overwhelming me as she reached to lay a hand on my arm. I jerked away, burying my face against the trunk of the tree.

"Bella, please, just give me a minute," I managed to choke out through my locked jaw as I forced myself to not breathe her in.

Through the still night air, the sound of footsteps crashing through the underbrush sounded nearby.

_This way._

I could hear Demetri nearly upon us, at least three to four more vampires with him, maybe more. I braced myself. I wanted to go to her, but the image of myself at her throat paralyzed me.

She caught sight of something behind me and I watched in horror as she turned to flee, eyes wide in panic. She made it only a few feet before she caught her foot on a root, crashing to the ground. She rolled over slowly, a small cut now marring her cheek as a thin line of blood welled up. I held my breath and ran to her, scooping her up just as Demetri and four other guards burst into the clearing, quickly fanning out to surround me.

She had already pressed the sleeve of my jacket to her face, staunching the blood from the small cut, but the scent was heavy in the air. I could see the bloodlust growing in more than one of the guards' eyes. Demetri growled at them before turning to face me.

"Aro will not be pleased. You will come with us now." He delivered his message matter-of-factly, and I realized my stupidity.

Of course they would have left guards far enough from the house that I wouldn't have been able to hear them. I had blindly played into Aro's hands.

I clutched Bella tighter and nodded, still not daring to breathe as I followed behind Demetri. There had to be some way out of this, but I couldn't attempt anything that would leave her as risk, not with these numbers. I saw her close her eyes as we picked up speed and raced through the forest. I silently pleaded for her forgiveness and wished she could read my mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The trees thinned as we came to an opening in the forest that lead into a formal garden, neat and manicured, and highly out of place in the Pacific Northwest woods. I was astounded to see that Aro had been serious about his castle. Rising before me was a replica of some sort of palazzo that bore a passing resemblance to some of the buildings in Volterra, with its crenelated towers and large wooden gate barring the entrance.

A shadowy figure moved to the side, strolling among the hedges, and I glimpsed Marcus staring at us in his usual impassive manner as Bella and I were escorted towards the front gate.

"Where is Aro?" I asked.

Demetri ignored me as he knocked on the heavy wooden gate, which swung slowly open and admitted us to the courtyard. His thoughts were useless, focused on some football match he'd watched the previous week.

The courtyard was open, filled with a few dozen milling members of the Guard, their faces cloaked. Their thoughts assaulted me, however, one louder than the rest.

_Aro was right, the Cullen boy couldn't bring himself to do it. Now that Aro's protocols have been observed, she'll be all mine. If only Aro would return, so we can begin with her. I'll show him just how powerful I've become."_

I couldn't identify the thinker among the crowd of cloaks, but I knew it was him. Colin was here and he wanted her. And Aro would give her to him. I clutched Bella tighter, suddenly aware of the other thoughts of hunger among the crowd. I had to get her out of here.

"Follow me," Demetri ordered, walking towards a small door in one of the side walls. "This way."

He led us into the narrow darkened stairway that led downwards. Hadn't Aro mentioned a dungeon? My concerns were realized as Demetri slid open one of the solid metal doors and gestured. "Inside. Aro will be back soon. He'll come for you then."

Bella's arms tightened around my neck and I sighed with relief that we wouldn't be separated. As I stepped past him through the door, I heard Bella gasp as Demetri injected another needle into her arm. I lashed out immediately, knocking the needle from his hand while supporting her weight as she slumped against me. He simply smirked and stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

"Just to keep her calm," he called out, as his footsteps retreated.

Bella was like a dead weight in my arms. "Edward," she murmured. "What was that?"

"The same as before, Bella, just a mild sedative, I think," I replied, lowering myself to the stone floor and cradling her in my lap. "You'll be fine. Bella, I'll get you out of here. I promise."

"I know," she murmured. "I love you, Edward."

I sat on the cold floor, trying to control my panic.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_

_Let's do some living after we die_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella continued to breathe steadily from the corner of the far bench where I'd placed her before beginning to pace the length of the small windowless cell. The hinges on the door seemed weak, and I hovered near the small barred opening in the doorway, listening intently for movement in the hallway or the presence of the guard. Hearing nothing, I started to exert pressure on the lower hinge when the wispy sound of a slight shuffle sounded in the hallway. I moved quickly back and positioned myself in front of Bella.

The door swung with an eerie creak and to my surprise, Marcus glided into the cell, pulling the door shut behind him as he settled onto the opposite bench. His gaze swept over me and my protective posture in front of her.

"_Your bond with her is strong, one of the strongest I have felt in centuries."_

I nodded, still not relaxing.

"_I will not harm her."_

I could see the genuineness in his statement, not a shred of guile in his mind and I relaxed minutely.

"_Why do you not wish her to be one of us?"_

The question seemed in earnest. "I do not wish to deprive her of her life."

"_And if she wishes her life to be with you?"_

I remained silent. How to explain to a centuries old vampire my concern over the loss of a soul, the transformation of all that was beautiful and pure in her into the monster I knew myself to be?

"_Would you prefer to lose her entirely?"_ he asked.

I looked at her sleeping face, watched the rise and fall of her chest. "I prefer her this way. Her life is precious to me. She would never betray me or any of our kind."

Marcus inclined his head in a brief nod, acknowledging my statement.

"_I do not doubt your lady's honor or devotion. But sometimes, we tarry until things are no longer within our control. _ _May I show you something?"_ he inquired politely.

I gave a brief nod and watched as he closed his thin eyelids and lost himself in his memories.

_The sun was sinking, the heat of the day passing as he moved through the vineyard, inspecting the grapes hanging heavy and ripe on the vine. He turned and watched as she walked towards him, carrying a basket on her hip as the sun behind her formed a halo fitting her radiance._

"_Francesca!" _

_She smiled and moved to him, her head ducking shyly as he pulled her close to steal a kiss._

"_Marcus," she scolded half-heartedly. "I came to invite you to dinner tonight. Nonna wishes you to come."_

"_And you, my sweet Francesca, what is your wish?"_

_She dropped her head shyly, her lashes fluttering as she looked up through them. "You know I am always delighted to see you."_

_He lifted her chin. "And tonight, will you let me talk to you father? Please, my love?"_

_She shyly nodded and he shouted for joy, picking her up, basket and all, and whirling her around._

The memory faded away then and I opened my eyes to find him looking at me.

"What happened?"

"_I became a vampire. I was bitten that night, on my way to her father's home."_

"And Francesca?"

"_She wished to join my life. She loved me still, despite my cold skin. I was much like you, young and full of the anger and rage of a newborn still when she found me. Francesca was a creature of the sun, a woman with longings for children and family that I could no longer give her. I turned her away."_

He closed his eyes again and I saw a small stone marking a freshly dug grave. The memory was like a dull knife, blunt from much use, but just as painful.

"_There were others of our kind still in the area, of course, and my vigilance over a human drew attention. She and her family were destroyed one night was I was away."_

"I am sorry, Marcus."

He bowed his head once at my acknowledgement.

"_She was my first love, as Bella is yours. Do not take such things lightly, Edward. The bond you have reminds me of ours. This is why I come to you now."_

I was astonished. Marcus had seemed so detached, and yet there seemed to be some stirring of emotion in his eyes as he glanced at Bella.

"_Aro believes she must have a hidden talent. He wishes to try to sever the bond between you, so that he may bring her with us and explore this further. As a result, the visions of the small one in your coven, Alice, they have been controlled."_

I leaned forward. "What do you mean?"

"_The vampire Colin that recently joined us possesses the power to manipulate desires, project actions into one's mind. He is arrogant, and offered to prove his strength with the challenge of Bella's closed mind. Aro wished to see if Alice's powers were susceptible to Colin's talents as well, and issued him this greater challenger. It appears that he's had some measure of success in that field, has he not?_

I swallowed the venom that welled into my mouth as anger flowed through my veins. "None of it was true? They weren't real?"

Marcus shrugged. _"I do not know for certain. Perhaps some could have come to pass. Reality is malleable, but those visions were at the least a mere projection – unlikely to come to pass without constant manipulation by Colin. I doubt the strength of his powers past some showy parlor tricks and illusions, though he may indeed be stronger than I thought. But the bond I see between you is no less. You need not fear the future with your Bella on such a basis."_

I growled, rising to my feet. "Where is he?"

He shook his head. _ "Colin is not your concern. I find him untrustworthy, despite Aro's fascination with his talent. His allegiances lie only to himself and he has true connections to no one. This I will deal with soon."_

"Then let us leave," I begged. "You know how much she loves me, and I her. You see the bond. I'll take her far away, where there's no risk she could ever reveal anything about us."

Marcus shook his head. _"The Law of the Volturi has existed for thousands of years for a reason. I merely give you the opportunity to do for your love what I failed to do for mine. Do not tempt fate, Edward. Aro will return soon with Colin, and he will not give you a second change."_

He rose and glided back to the door, shutting it behind him as he issued his final warning. _"Your time grows short."_

The sounds of noises above, cars pulling into the courtyard reinforced his warning. I knelt beside her, my promise from earlier echoing in my ears. "I swear to you, when the time is right . . . I will do what you asked."

And that time was now. I gathered Bella into my arms, gently tilted her neck back, and laid a final kiss on her warm flesh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few hours passed in a blur. Aro's anger was thinly disguised when he discovered his plans had been thwarted. But with Marcus ever at his side, one of the cars was offered to whisk me and my precious cargo through the waning hours of the night towards home.

I sketched the night in the briefest of words before collapsing before my family with her in my arms, my body racked with dry sobs.

Carlisle helped me to carry Bella's body up the stairs and to my room. I laid her gently on the bed, gripping her hand as I knelt before her, wishing I could take some of the pain that was beginning to surge through her body now that the sedatives from before were beginning to wear off. Carlisle retrieved his bag and injected doses of morphine before sitting beside me.

_Son, she'll be alright. We'll make sure if it._

"She was so alive," I murmured.

_And she will be again._

"This is living?" I scoffed.

He winced. "Edward, you know your mother begged me to save you when you were dying. Had she not, I would never have-"

I turned my eyes to his, the pain there evident. "I didn't mean it like that, Carlisle. Bella . . . she was different. She had her whole life to live until my selfishness took that from her. If I'd stayed away from her from the start-"

"Then she might already be dead, Edward. I know that you're frightened. Even if Alice's visions were distorted, those seeds were planted. But the love Bella had for you, it will still be there. You'll see."

He clasped my shoulder lightly, then rose and left, closing the door behind him as he spoke to the others in the hallway.

I curled myself onto the bed beside Bella, wrapping myself around her to ease the fire as best I could as I waited for her to wake up and for my life to begin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them some day_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_


End file.
